The proposed research examines the role of perspective-taking in causal attributions. Two conflicting hypotheses will be tested experimentally. The first is that perspective has a direct effect on attributions such that a situation-focussed perspective will lead to greater situational attributions and an actor-focussed perspective will lead to greater dispositional attributions. The alternative and more complex hypothesis states that situation-focussed perspective leads to greater awareness of situational factors influencing behavior. In the case where those situational factors and the behavior are not congruent, situational-focussed perspective will yield greater dispositional attributions.